Quiero un hermanito
by Chailduss
Summary: Rin quiere un hermano, y se lo pide a nuestra querida manipuladora de los vientos....... no soy buena con los summary, y tmb este es mi 1er fic asi que sean buenos please R


Silver Haired Angel: I don't own Inuyasha

Quiero un hermano

Un dia soleado, meramente tranquilo luego de la muerte de Naraku, Kagura decidio ir a visitar a Sesshoumaru, por ningun motivo en especial…

Asi que saco su pluma (necesito ayuda, como le puedo llamar al artefacto que usa Kagura para volar?), y comenzo a sobrevolar las tierras en busca del lord, luego de varias horas de intentos fallidos, reconocio a Rin, la pequeña humana que viajaba con Sesshoumaru.

Bajo a tierra, justo en frente de la niña, busco al taiyoukai, pero no lo vio, asi que se acerco a la pequeña y le pregunto

"Oye niña, sabes donde esta Sesshoumaru?"

Rin que hasta ese momento no se habia percatado de la presencia de Kagura salto, y luego de eso respondio

"Lo siento Sta. Kagura, no la habia notado y me asuste. Sr. Sesshoumaru no esta aquí, salio hace un rato, no se cuando va a volver"

"Mm, ya veo, bueno volvere otro dia" dijo la youkai y disponiendose a volar tomo su pluma y la lanzo al aire, pero la niña la paro inmediatamente gritandole

"ESPERE STA. KAGURA", esta se dio vuelta y volvio a descender a tierra, y con un tono un poco irritado la dominadora de los vientos pregunto

"Que es lo que necesitas? Me dijiste que Sesshoumaru no estaba, entonces que sucede?"

Rin se encogió de hombros y dijo suave y penosamente "Es que me preguntaba si se podria quedar un rato conmigo, ya sabe para esperar al Sr Sesshoumaru. Por favor" y poniendo ojitos de perro miro a Kagura quien no queria demostrarlo pero sentia afecto por esta chica, asi que respondio

"Ah! Esta bien, que mas da, igual no tengo nada mas que hacer. Esperare hasta que llegue Sesshoumaru hablare con el y luego me ire", Rin asintio con una enorme sonrisa.

Y sin perder tiempo dijo "Sta. Kagura, le gustaria jugar conmigo, al Sr. Jaken no le gusta jugar conmigo y estoy aburrida. Le gustan las flores? De que color? Quiere ir a un campo vecino para recoger algunas?"

Recopilando las preguntas Kagura respondio "Esta bien. Mas o menos. Rojas. No creo que a Sesshoumaru le agrade que te vayas sin permiso"

Sonriendo la niña dijo "Si lo se, el Sr. Sesshoumaru ha sido muy bueno conmigo", y con esto se quedo callada, pero al poco tiempo la niña recordo un tema que la intrigaba mucho y que el Sr. Jaken y el Sr. Sesshoumaru nunca le habian contestado ninguna pregunta acerca de eso.

"Sta. Kagura" ella la miro, "Si?"

"Sta. Kagura, quiero un hermanito" dijo Rin como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo para una niña de 12 años.

De inmediato la youkai palidecio notablemente, lo que la humana le pedia era tener un hijo con Sesshoumaru! La idea no le molestaba pero no podia imaginarse nada de eso, y luego de un corto plazo de tiempo en shock, Kagura se recupero, y le dijo a la pequeña sentada a su derecha

"Rin, sabes como vienen los bebes? O al menos sabes que implica la cosa?"

La niña nego con la cabeza, y Kagura se dijo a si misma "Lo suponia" y retornando a Rin le pregunto "Que es lo que sabes del tema?"

La niña le respondio "Mi mama, me dijo que para tener un hijo habia que ir a un lugar y llenar unos papeles y listo nada mas, ah y que se necesitaba de un hombre y una mujer.

Por eso, Sta. Kagura, le pido a usted que sea la mama de mi hermanito, ya que usted es una mujer o no? Y el Sr. Sesshoumaru es un hombre- Sta. Kagura porque su cara esta tan roja, acaso le pico un bicho y se le hincho la cara?"

Mientras Kagura pensaba en una buena mentira para salirse de esta vergonzosa situación, Sesshoumaru aparece y dice con tono desinteresado "Kagura, que quieres ahora? Y por que estas tan colorada?"

Tomando coraje la youkai respondio "Dile a tu humana que te diga lo mismo que a mi y entenderas"

Sesshoumaru miro extrañado a la dominadora de los vientos, que le habia dicho Rin para que ella se pusiera asi, asi que se dio vuelta y llamo a Rin quien enseguida acudio al llamado y le pregunto:

"Rin, que le dijiste a Kagura que la dejo en tal estado?"

"Nada importante Sr. Sesshoumaru, cuando ella llego le pregunte si le gustaban las flores, si queria ir conmigo a buscar algunas, pero dijo que no-"

"Hasta ahora no veo nada extraño Kagura"

La dominadora de los vientos dijo "Deja que la niña siga hablando"

"Prosigue Rin"

"Si. Y luego le pedi a la Sta. Kagura si podia tener a mi hermanito, ya que usted es un hombre y ella una mujer, no vi el problema por el cual- Sr. Sesshoumaru usted tambien se puso rojo, que le paso?"

La primera vez que se vio a Sesshoumaru tan sonrojado, al parecer las palabras tambien habian afectado su sistema nervioso, ahora si comprendia por que Kagura estaba como estaba.

Retornando a la youkai la miro, y se dijo a si mismo: "No estaria tan mal…., pero que digo! Parece que las palabras de Rin me afectaron"

"Kagura si no te molesta, podrias regresar mañana, no me siento muy bien en estos momentos.

"Crees que yo si? Bien volvere mañana, pero asegurate de que Rin no vuelva a tocar el tema"

"Dalo por hecho, nos vemos mañana"

"Adios"

Y con eso Kagura ascendió a los cielos y se fue volando muy pensativamente sobre las palabras de la pequeña humana. Por su parte Sesshoumaru no pudo dejar de pensar sobre el tema en toda la noche.

Fin


End file.
